


Drarry Oneshots

by drarryofcourse



Category: Drarry - Fandom, Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: BoyxBoy, DracoxHarry - Freeform, Drarry, M/M, oneshots
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-12
Updated: 2019-01-12
Packaged: 2019-10-08 21:39:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,058
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17394170
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/drarryofcourse/pseuds/drarryofcourse
Summary: here’s a bunch of uwu drarry content 🥰





	1. Memories

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Draco and Harry meet in a compartment in Hogwarts express, only to find out that their memories are fucked up.

 Draco went rushing for the wall as it was already about to close, his trolley was filled with a load of trunks which were messily piled on top of each other. He finally reached the other side, his legs were wobbly and he looked down at his watch to see if he was gonna make it. _10:59_ , crap. He sprinted as fast as possible until he reached the shutting doors of Hogwarts express, somehow managing to squeeze himself and his trolley in.

 

He wandered around the long corridors of the train, trying to find a compartment that he could possibly fit in. After a few minutes, he spotted a compartment with a boy with glasses and baggy clothes sitting down near the window and fiddling with the arm holders. It was quite visible that he was nervous so Draco stepped in, deciding that the other boy was new.

 

"Nervous, huh?"

 

The boy raised his head and locked eyes with Draco, he let out a nervous chuckle and said, "Yeah"

 

"Do you mind?", Draco motioned the seat across from him and the boy shook his head. Draco muttered a faint 'Thanks' whilst arranging his trunks on the shelves above. He took a seat opposite from the boy, silence wafted throughout the air for a few minutes, it felt like ages though. He decided to break the awkward tension and speak,

 

"I'm Malfoy by the way, Draco Malfoy", he struck his hand out for a shake and the other boy smiled.

 

"Harry Potter", he said whilst reaching out to Draco's hand and shaking it. A small chuckle fell from the two's lips.

 

"Are you new? I believe I haven't seen you before, erm, not that I remember"

 

"No actually, I'm in my 4th year this year"

 

Draco furrowed his eyebrows because he was in the same year as him, though he seemed like a complete stranger to him. They continued chatting throughout the whole train ride to get to to know more about each other, not long after the train halted and students began crowding by the doors. The two put on their robes and headed outside when there were fewer people bumping to each other. Harry spotted Hermione and Ron, and ran up to them, giving them a giant bear hug.

 

"Oh, I missed you guys!", said Harry. He was practically bouncing all around in excitement, he didn't get to see them on the train because Prefects had separate compartments.

 

"We've missed you too! Sorry we had to leave you on the train"

 

"It's alright, I've met someone on the train actually, he's really friendly and sweet", he motioned for Draco to come next to him.

 

Hermione and Ron widened their eyes and looked at each other worriedly, "Malfoy!?".

 

"Did you guys meet already or?"

 

"No uh, I-I've just read about his family before", Hermione whipped a fast excuse, earning a sigh of relief from Ron.

 

Harry nodded and continued to walk to the gates with his three other friends. He saw Draco trailing behind him, but far enough so that Draco couldn't hear him.

 

"'Mione, he's actually kind of cute"

 

Hermione almost choked and practically shouted, "What!", causing Draco and Ron to look at her with furrowed eyebrows.

 

She covered her mouth immediately from embarrassment whilst the other three just laughed at her and soon Hermione joined as well.

____________________

 

It had been a few days after the train ride, Draco and Harry where glued to the hip. They were always together when walking in between classes, studying, and sometimes Draco could even sneak into the Gryffindor dorm rooms (and vice versa). Hermione and Ron grew really anxious about the two getting really close to each other, afraid that it might happen again. Harry kept talking about Draco to Hermione and Draco kept talking about Harry to Ron, it drove the two absolutely mad until they elected to finally just telling Harry and Draco.

 

"Hey..erm..Malfoy, Harry, could we have a word with you please", said Ron.

 

The two approached Hermione and Ron with confused faces, Ron signalled them to sit down at the couch opposite them and so they did.

 

"So there's this thing-", Ron was cut off.

 

"Harry, Malfoy likes you, Malfoy, Harry likes you", Hermione said almost immediately. She muttered a soft, 'Sorry', to Ron for interrupting him and he nodded in return. The other two however, widened their eyes and red-ish pinky colors painted their cheeks.

 

"And that wasn't even it. Now before I was so rudely interrupted", he looked over to Hermione, who had red all over her face and he chuckled.

 

"The catch is that you do like each other, and you did like each other, and you did again and again", the other two tilted their heads in confusion

 

"He means that you've met before, very similar to the train situation, you've fallen in love before, you've been hurt before, and we're afraid that it'll happen again

 

"If you're wondering how, both of you obliviated the memory of each other because of how hurt you've been, numerous times actually."

 

Draco dropped his jaw, and Harry did the same, "B-but ho-ow is that possible?", the Gryffindor muttered.

 

"That we keep on falling for each other?"

 

And that's when it finally hit Hermione, Merlin, why were they so oblivious before?

 

"It's because-"

 

"We're meant to be together, no matter what happened", Draco cut her off whilst staring at Harry's beautiful emerald eyes.

 

Before anything was said, Harry placed his hands on Draco's neck and pulled him for a sweet, soft kiss. Draco smiled into the kiss and roamed his hands on Harry's back which caused him to arch his spine. Before it escalated to anything else, they pulled away and looked lovingly into each other's eyes.

 

"Promise me you won't erase me from your memory again, ferret?"

 

"As long as you promise me too, scarhead"

 

They all chuckled and both nodded their heads to each other. A smile was painted on each one of their faces as Draco smashed his lips once again into Harry's.


	2. Parchment

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry’s acting strangely, and it worries his two best friends. It all boils down to pieces of parchment that reveals something quite mad to both.

Harry had been late in breakfast, dinner, study groups, and even on most of his classes these past few days. Today, Harry was later than usual as well as Draco, though the blonde did come first. They were lucky that this was Professor Slughorn's class because if not, they would be in huge trouble.

 

As they were asked to do some reading, Harry had folded a piece of parchment into a swan and blew it across to Draco, in which he tried not to smile though, he was a little unsuccessful, which caught Hermione and Ron's attention.

 

"What was that all about?", Ron whispered over to Hermione, who shrugged and suggested,

 

"Let's ask him over lunch?", Ron said 'okay' in reply and went back go his book.

 

"Harry would you come to lunch today?", asked Hermione. Harry nodded and continued doing his work, as did Hermione. A few minutes had passed and the bell finally rung. The three stood up and walked together to the Great Hall for lunch, Harry sat opposite the two, facing the Slytherin table.

 

"So Harry, what evil thing did you write on that swan you gave Draco", Ron said in curiosity. Harry choked, because he actually drew them kissing, and an 'I love you' on the bottom.

 

"It was..erm..me hitting him with a broomstick?", Harry questioned more than he actually said.

 

Ron nodded suspiciously but decided to brush it off and eat his chicken, which earned a sigh of relief from Harry. Awkwardness did flow however, because all three were extremely quiet. Hermione decided to do the deed and break the silence,

 

"So uh..Harry have you had anyone in mind lately?"

 

Harry blushed red and looked over to a certain blonde Slytherin who was sat across the Hall from him, "Yeah, I think I love them to be honest with you"

 

The two widened their eyes and immediately flooded Harry with questions and awes.

 

"Who is it? Do we know her? Is she a Gryffindor? Are we in-", they were cut off by Harry who just hushed them since nobody still knew who it was.

 

"Well, I can't quite tell you who it is yet but yes you know them and no actually, their in a different house

 

"But don't worry I'll tell you guys soon, let's just eat for now, yeah?", The two nodded in reply and they chatted about different things this time whilst they munched their food.

_________________

 

Hermione and Ron walked in the Great Hall and sat across Seamus and Dean who were practically just making out. The two were anxious, although Ron just ate all his problems away. Hermione grew annoyed of Ron just eating and not minding that Harry still wasn't there.

 

"Your best friend is missing! How could you be this calm?", Hermione grabbed one of her books from her bag and slammed it across Ron's arm, causing him to rub it and mutter a quiet 'Ow!'

 

"Chill out you lunatic, maybe he's just making out with his girlfriend"

 

Hermione breathed in and sighed, she decided to just brush it off but after about five minutes she began losing it again and forced Ron outside.

 

"Uhh I was eating 'Mione!", Ron complained. Hermione just rolled her eyes at him and continued walking towards their dormitory. She stomped up to the boys room, in which Harry wasn't in, and she started rummaging through his stuff. The ginger just tilted his head in confusion and Hermione explained,

 

"Help me find the map, would you?"

 

Ron nodded and looked through Harry's drawers, though the map wasn't there, a small parchment much folded into a heart drew his attention. He got a hold of it because it was flying everywhere, and opened it, in which it said, 'Meet me at the library at dinner time xx'.

 

"I found something!", both shouted simultaneously and giggled.

 

"What did you find Ron?", Hermione asked as he opened the piece of parchment once again and read it out loud, in which she gasped.

 

"You?", asked Ron this time. She handed over a piece of parchment, folded like a brochure but it was empty, and they both frowned until Ron remembered something.

 

"Oh I know how to open the map! I learnt it when Fred and George had it", Ron and Hermione beamed as he spoke the words and the text started to appear. Once it all finally showed up, they opened it and eyed the library immediately since it was likely that Harry and his mystery girl was there. They were giggling and smiling because they would finally find out who it was, until they saw that he was with Malfoy and grew confused. Though, seconds later their jaws dropped when they realised, it was Malfoy Harry was in love with. They sprinted over to the library and tried to locate Harry, when they finally did, he was eating Malfoy's face off and had his hands lingering all throughout the blonde's body.

 

The two pulled away and caught Hermione and Ron at their peripheral view, and widened their eyes.

 

"What are you doing here?!", Harry panicked

 

"Shouldn't we be asking that to you!", Ron fought back.

 

"Please don't tell me he's the one you like", Hermione added. Harry smirked and pulled Draco's waist closer, smashing their lips together. The kiss was ever so lustful and rough, moans coming through between each kiss and their hands explored every inch of their body. Draco's tongue licked Harry's bottom lips, asking for entrance and the two fought for dominance and obviously Harry won (Draco's a bottom, admit it). They slowly pulled away after a last peck on the lips and looked back at Hermione and Ron who were completely lost for words.

 

"No Hermione, I'm not incredibly in love with this man and I hate him will all my heart", said Harry in the most sarcastic tone. He tried not to chuckle but failed miserably as Draco followed with a louder laugh, the other two raised their hands in defeat and laughed along with them.

 

"Well if you're happy then it's fine by us, even if its ugly 'ol Malfoy", Hermione smiled.

 

"Hey! He's beautiful! And yes he does make me happy and I love him very much"

 

"I love you too, Scarhead", the two stole another kiss and his two friends awed at their cuteness.


	3. Heterochromia

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Draco has eyes were different to each other, and he loathed it as much as he did Harry. No one would notice unless you were close enough to see, and possibly to kiss him.

Draco had the eyes of two glimmering moons in the starry night, as Harry would describe it. The silver peaks of his irises are even more magical when the sun hits him just right during lunch time, especially. It was incredibly mesmerizing to Harry, his hair a more warm tone whilst his eyes contrasts that, and he couldn't stop staring at him until Hermione snaps him out of his trance. 

"Hello? Earth to Harry"

"Oh, erm sorry",

"Can't stop looking at him huh? Well why don't you just go over there and tell him how beautiful he is", she sarcastically said. 

Harry rolled his eyes, formed a small smirk on his face and proceeded to eat that piece of toast he's been playing with for the last ten minutes. How he wished to just go over there, cuddle with him and hold his hands while walking down the hallways (and snog him senselessly, but that's besides the point). 

One day both Harry and Draco were in detention for the rest of dinner for creating such a mess in potions, and both deducting 50 points from each house,

"But it was all worth it Ron!!", Harry proclaimed

"Yeah, keep telling yourself that mate",

They sat one chair apart from each other, staring at the long piece of parchment Snape put on their desks to write some lines. The ticks of the clock and the movement of their quills on the parchment were incredibly audible (and awkward to be completely honest). Severus stood up from his desk and both boys lit up,

"I'm tired your faces, excuse me while I have my dinner. You two continue writing your lines.", Snape said nonchalantly. 

Both nodded and watched Snape get out of the room, naturally, they both stopped and rolled their eyes as he exited. Time stood for a bit as they stared at the wall covered in messily placed books, well Draco at least. Harry was obliviously staring over at Draco and his perfect form, the shine from his silver eyes, the curly mop of hair that seemed so soft, and his-

"What do you want, Potter?", Draco looked over as Harry's cheeks flushed. 

"I, erm, was checking out the books behind you?", he said as more of a question rather than a statement. 

Malfoy looked back and saw nothing but a clean slate of brown cement at his back. He realized what was going on and it immediately sent butterflies in his stomach, and his face turned incredibly red. 

"You need to get those glasses of yours fixed, Potter"

"You need to get your attitude fixed, Malfoy"

Draco muttered an 'ugh' under his breath that wasn't quite audible to Harry. He stood up and went over to the collection of books, picked out one (it didn't really matter though, he just wanted Potter to continue staring at him), and walked back to the seat next to Harry this time. As he slowly approached the chair, he caught Harry's eyes staring at his arse. 

"Like what you see?", the blond smirked and Harry's eyes grew wide. 

"The hell are you talking about Malfoy?"

"My arse. Merlin, can't you be more obvious"

"You just can't stop flattering yourself huh?"

Malfoy shrugged and sat down next to Harry and started to pretend reading the book he picked out. Harry began to admire his beautiful eyes again, but managed to catch himself before the Slytherin could. They sat in silence for a while until Harry spoke,

"Uh, Malfoy can I have a word?"

"Actually no Potter, can't you see I'm-"

"I realized that I hadn't actually said sorry after the whole Sectumsempra incident, even though I am. I'm sorry."

Malfoy kept silent

"You know, I'm sorry for a lot of things. Like, I'm sorry that you had to go through a lot living with Voldemort and all that, also I'm sorry that you're such a git. I know you can't help-"

"Could you please get to the point. I'd much rather be reading right now.", Draco interrupted. 

"Erm, well, I'm most definitely not sorry for saving you. Not one bit." 

Malfoy could feel his cheeks burning up so he immediately covered up his face with the book. 

"Alright alright Potter! Apology accepted! You can leave me alone now. It's fine really!", Draco said sounding very rushed. 

"Okay."

Harry smiled to himself and stood up to go look around the room. Or at least that was what Draco thought, which was why he put down his book with a Harry Potter standing right in front of him, obviously still blushing. 

"Merlin Potter, you scared the hell out of me"

Harry laughed and said, "Hey you do know that I meant all of that you know,"

"Except for the git part," he laughed. "I know you're a sweetheart inside, aren't you Draco?"

"Uh, did you just call me Draco?"

Oh crap. 

"Erm, I um, n-no, I don't kno-"

He was cut off by soft lips connecting to his own, it all felt incredibly magical. Draco's hands were wrapped around his waist while Harry's roamed around Draco's soft curls. The kiss was electrical, Draco never thought he could actually feel this much attraction to someone until this moment, and he loved every second of it. They pulled away, foreheads still touching and Harry was staring at Draco's eyes. Hold up, one eye's silver and one's pale blue?

"You're eyes are incredible Draco"

He immediately looked down, apparently he was very insecure of his mismatched eyes. Harry held his chin up so that he could see those eyes again. 

"Don't look at them please they're ugly"

"What in Merlin's beard are you talking about? I've always thought they were silver but -oh wow Draco, these are way more gorgeous", said Harry

"You really think so?"

"I know so"

They both smiled and pulled in for another kiss. 

"I love you, Harry"

"I love you more, Dragon"


End file.
